A Lake For Lovers
by demedicigirl
Summary: Queen Catherine and King Henry sexy lake times!


Some of the servants were preparing the Queen's chambers as the King came in.

"I need to speak to the Queen. Where is she?" Henry looked aroung the room searching for Catherine, but he couldn't see her.

"The Queen is not in the Castle, your Majesty." one of Catherine's most loyal servants answered.

"Where is she? I've been looking for her the whole damn day." Henry asked irritated.

"I guess I cannot help you, my Lord. She went to ride and could be in any part of the woods." the woman answered.

The King left frustrated. She was never there when he needed her, he thought.

As he walked to his chambers, he met Catherine in the hallway. She wore her riding clothes. Her cheeks were red from the wind and her hair was messy. Something deep in him made him suspicious. Suspicious that she was not riding at all or at least - not alone.

"Oh! Who do we have here? My dear wife." Henry said ironically

"Hello... Henry" Catherine greeted him

He looked down to her feet and then up into her eyes "Tell me, Catherine. Where have you been for so long?"

"Riding, Henry. As always" she answered.

"So... Alone? You have a lot of guards here, why don't you take them with you. You know it's dangerous in the woods, don't you?" He asked her with a certain irony in his voice that she immediately knew what the point of all this was. He never cared if it was dangerous or not, he just wanted her to admit that she was doing somethng behind his back. Did he really believe she was that stupid to spend time with a lover in the middle of the bright day?

Trying to avoid a fight Catherine answered, "I can take care of myself, dear husband. Nevertheless I appreciate your concern. Do you need something? If not I would like to get out of these clothes."

"You can change your clothes, but I want you in my rooms. We have things to discuss about the upcoming festival."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." The Queen said before she left.

He turned back to look after her. She was hiding something and he knew that. He was going to find out whatever it is. Even if he was pretty sure that she had another lover. After discovering about the affair she had with Richard, he also heard rumors about her flirting with one of the Scottish men, God knows how many lovers she had in all this time. No matter if he stopped visiting her in her chambers and if he spent time with his other mistresses and pretented not to care about her at all - she was his wife, his property. And he's not going to allow other men touch what is his.

* * *

The following day Henry cancelled all his appointments and followed his wife. She took her horse and rode into the woods.

He rode carefully behind her, but always kept his distance so that he was never close enough to let Catherine notice him. It was hard for him to follow her because Catherine had always been a very good rider. He remembered that his father, King Francis, always talked about Catherine and her riding talent, but he never imagined his wife was so good. He could even say that she rode better than himself.

He followed her on his horse for hours, but nothing happened. No sign of a lover. Was he wrong? Could it be possible that his wife was just... riding?

Catherine slowed and pulled her horse to a halt suddenly as she was nearing the place she was visiting for days... a lake.

That lake, he knew every part of his territory and he heard about that lake, but had never been there. It was a mistake, he should have visited this place often. The midnight blue color of the water reflected the sky. The lake was surrounded by a variety of trees and the water was peaceful still. A beautiful place.

He got down from his horse and hid himself behind one of the many trees. He wanted to wait there until her lover appeared.

He saw his wife standing there undoing her braid. She took her shoes off and began unlacing her dress and slipped it slowly off of her. What a beautiful sight, he took a deep breath. He had seen many women, but only God knew how much he loved Catherine's body. He knew every curve of it, he longer for that body so many nights. She slowly entered the water and began to swim. Catherine seemed to enjoy the water, she swam and moved like a real mermaid.

He enjoyed the view. She looked so beautiful, simple and vulnerable... just like he always wanted his wife to be.

Henry became impatient. Where is her lover? He should already be here. Or is she here alone...? No, that not... but what if it's true? He waited and no one came. He... he'd been wrong about her. He carefully came closer and stood at the edge of the lake. He took his clothes off and swam right up to her. She still hasn't noticed anything because she was slowly swimming in the other direction. He swam behind her until he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him there.

"Waiting for your lover?" Henry asked.

"Henry, what... what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Why hasn't he come yet?" He insisted on that lover story.

"What are you talking about, Henry? A lover? Here? Don't be ridiculous." She said as she tried to free her hand from his grasp.

"So are you not waiting for your lover? There is no lover?" He asked while he brought her closer to him with his left hand, while with the other he still held her wrist. She tried to drag her hand free and swim away, but she liked the thought that he was holding her and calmed down.

He brought his right hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb looking deep into her eyes, he removed his gaze to her lips while moving his thumb down too to caress her there.

Looking at his lips, she gasped silently, "No lovers."

They remained silent for a moment. They could hear nothing, but water. He believed her... He realized he was wrong this time.

Henry lowered his head, their mouths were only inches apart.

"No lovers." He whispered into her mouth when she closer her eyes.

She could feel his warm breath against her lips, his hand around her waist and his thumb on her lips. She could feel her heart beating faster...

"We should get out of..." She tried to finish the sentence still looking at his lips, but he didn't allow it.

"Sshhh." Henry said as he leaned his head still caressing her lips...

Then he opened his big hand, caressed her cheek one more time - looking deep into her eyes. He removed his hand to the back of her head - they both looked down at the other's lips and he kissed her slowly... First she didn't respond - then she couldn't resist but kiss him back. He let her place her hands around his neck as she pulled him in slightly. He bit her lower lip and she let a soft moan escape. They kissedd slowly and passionately.

Under the water, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he was holding her now. With his other hand he reached down between her legs and put a finger inside her. Catheirne, still with closed eyes, broke the kiss - and opened her mouth and let a loud moan. She moaned even louder as he inserted another of his long fingers inside her. Her breathing became heavier as Henry pumped in and out of her and increased his speed.

"Henry, I'm goind to..." Her eyes darkened, but he stopped then. Catherine opened her eyes and was upsed that he had stopped.

She looked into his eyes "Henry, why ..." he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Catherine just wrapped her legs and arms around him, holding him tighter under the water.

"Mhm, is it possible that I made my Queen already that wet?" he bit her lower lip again.

"No, it's just the water." Catherine said with sarcasm in her voice.

Henry just smirked at her and started placing kisses all over her neck, then he brushed her nose against her golden hair and whispered "So I suppose you're ready for me now."

She nodded with a little devilish smile.

Henry slowly pushed himself inside of her, holding her back so that she couldn't float away. He started thrusting his hips against hers, he thrusted slowly at first, but with every thrust he increased the speed as the water shook.

"Oh, Henry" Catherine moaned with a weak voice as their rhythm of love became even faster. He kissed her and she moaned once again against his lips. Oh, he loved making her moan in pleasure, her, the Queen of France, his rude and strict wife.

Her stomach tightened as she knew she was close. She tensed her muscles around him so that now he was the one who moaned. He thrusted harder into her as they both climaxed at the same time and moaned each other's names. They both went still, breathless and exhausted.

Still holding each other tight under the water, Henry placed a gently kiss on her neck and whispered to her again "There is no one like you, Catherine."

Gasping for air - Catherine just grinned at that, then pushed him from her and swam away leaving Henry with a satisfied look on his face. He had a lot of women, but how he loved making love to his wife. It always felt like coming home from a long and bloody battlefield.


End file.
